


Of crisps, sweet tea and jammy dodgers, or the beneficts of sitting on your arse all day

by flordesombra



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flordesombra/pseuds/flordesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from the Ghost Protocol Kink Meme: </p><p>"Benji becomes injured (im thinking broken leg)on one if the teams missions and is laid up and forced to stay behind for a couple months. And the IMF prob has him helping in the technician department while recooping. So he's back to working 14 hour days sitting on his ass, and he misses his hot boyfriend who's off being awesome somewhere which makes Benji Moody and he starts really going to town on the salt and vinegar crisps and holy crap he's back to his pre-field agent weight!!! He knows he'll be able to loose it again but is terrified and embarrassed of what Brandt will think when he comes back, and sees him like this! Turns out he had nothing to worry about because Brandt loves the little bit of weight he's put on. Bonus points if after sex Brandt uses benji's tummy as a pillow! Double bonus if there's tummy nuzzling!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of crisps, sweet tea and jammy dodgers, or the beneficts of sitting on your arse all day

**Author's Note:**

> Forever grateful because David of Oz exists and has the good heart of being my beta.

“Linka to Gi, is that water being filtered?”  
“Gi to Linka, still in progress, I have to get a better view of the target.”  
“Waiting for your input to give Kwame and Wheeler the ok.”  
“Also, Linka?”  
“Yes?”  
“You don’t get to pick the names again. Ever.”  
Benji grinned, his fingers flying over the keyboard, hacking his way through the security firewall of Beltram Corp, code Hoggish Greedly.  
“With all respect, Gi,” Jane’s voice came through the intercom “you got off lightly.”  
“C’mon, what’s wrong with Wheeler, he has a cool power.”  
“He was also the most obnoxious character of the whole show, a klutz and an excuse for comic relief. In any case, Wheeler to Linka, starting distraction to give Gi a better view.”  
“Copy, thanks,” said Will.  
“So, what’s wrong with Gi?” asked Benji. Will huffed a humourless laugh.  
“Gi was cool enough until you started with the water metaphors. Those are incredibly lame.”  
“You should be glad I haven’t started with the watersports jokes. Ok, Wheeler is moving, you should see him properly now.”  
“Affirmative, the target is our baddie, proceed to give Kwame the ok.”  
“Righto. Let our powers combine!”  
“Shut up, windbag.”

 

After the easy part was done, it was time for Benji to down the goggles and start working on a physical invasion of the company’s server. A classic operation of drag–your–butt–through–the–air–system before dropping from the ceiling to sabotage the equipment. He started whistling as he crawled through the ventilation tunnels, and had to stop himself. He couldn’t help it, this part was the reason he had wanted to pass the field exam. It was in those moments when Benji felt like a real agent. For him it wasn’t about shooting the bad guys, or kicking arse, he was a lot more into the ninja aspect of the IMF, how to sneak into an evil lair and stop said evil before the baddies knew what was happening.  
Not that he wasn’t fond of the old butt–kicking skills. Right now he was regretting a bit, missing the fight between Ethan and Jonas Beltram’s minions. Not to mention the pain Will was surely inflicting upon another handful of them. Will in a fight was a thing of beauty. Well, he was a thing of beauty in general, and wasn’t it great that nobody in those ventilation pipes could see how bad he was blushing?  
He should be right above the server room, so he picked his own personal Sonic Screwdriver – aka a regular screwdriver that had the advantage of glowing in the dark, useful for occasional poor–visibility during undercover procedures.  
He took off the metal panel in front of him and prepared to jump neatly to the floor below. Unluckily for him, there was a reception party gathering, quite obviously expecting a visit, although there was no lemonade nor sandwiches in sight to welcome him.  
Since he had already started to jump, he had to resign himself to landing on enemy forces. He sprayed them with a nice dose of pepper spray that brought some of them down. Good for his physical integrity, bad for his physical integrity, because while he avoided being caught by the hair by them, he landed on the floor in quite a bad position and he hurt his hip.  
Soon enough the bastards were on him. He tried to keep the grunts to a minimum, because he knew how distracting it was for the rest of the team to hear one of their partners in distress, and took a few punches and a kick in the ribs that had him losing his breath. As soon as he could stand he tried to give as good as he got but with limited success. They had him in the ground again after a particularly vicious punch on his clavicle and a swift kick on the back of his knee.  
“Who are you working for?” said one of the thugs. Benji remained silent, mostly because he was still vibrating from the hit on his ribs.  
“Well, let’s make you talk, shall we?”  
As soon as he saw the blunt object he was holding and felt him grabbing his left leg, Benji knew what was coming. That didn’t make the pain more bearable when they hit his knee with it. His shout covered the crunching noise, but even if he didn't hear it, he felt it in his teeth.    
He was about to faint. Through the fog of pain he heard Will’s authoritative tone, barking in his ear.  
“Gi to Linka, what’s going on?”  
“Code 785,” he said. He hoped he hadn’t got the wrong code, and that he wasn’t actually saying “need more pickled herring” instead of “can’t speak”.  
“Wheeler and Gi on their way to get you, Linka,” said Ethan. Benji blinked the haziness away. The man who had hurt him was speaking again.  
“Who are you working for? What is code 785?”  
Benji remained silent.  
“Right. Go for his hand now,” he said, and wasn’t it ridiculous that all Benji could think about was The Goonies?  
One of the thugs started twisting his left ring finger. A new wave of pain made him scream again. Before he lost consciousness he heard and almost felt the door flying off its hinges, and Will and Jane appeared in the doorframe, their silhouettes surrounded by light, looking like a pair of bloody perfect avenging angels.

 

He woke up with a start, still groggy, probably because they had stuffed him with pain meds. He saw Will next to him, eyeing him like a very tired bird of prey, perched on a chair.  
“Hey,” he croaked. Will got to his feet immediately.  
“Hey man, how are you feeling?”  
“Sleepy,” he answered. Will smiled and tucked the bed covers around him.  
“Sleep then. Everything went alright, we got the baddie. Do you need more blankets? I had to ask for one, these idiots had you covered with a sheet and nothing else.”  
“’M okay. Did they break my finger?”  
“No, we got there in time. They sprained it a bit, though.”  
“Good. I can still play the violin then…” he said, before falling asleep. 

–&–

All in all, he was lucky to have got out of the whole thing with just a dislocated knee and a sprained finger. The finger healed quickly, but the knee would keep him out of field missions for a couple of months. And that was taking into account the killer physiotherapists they had in the medical branch of the IMF. Even with that, the missions he would be allowed after two months of recovery would be easy ones.  
“Well, I'm fucked,” he said, limping his way into his apartment. Will was helping him out, carrying his bags, his meds and a couple of medieval torture instruments that were supposed to help him heal faster.  
“It will be over pretty soon, you’ll see,” he said. “I’ll be around as much as I can.”  
Well that certainly was an extra, Benji thought, going a bit pink around the ears.  
“Thank you so much, Will,” he said. Will smiled and actually ruffled his hair.  
“I’ve got you,” he said. “Ok, there are more cobwebs than food in your kitchen, so I’m gonna go to the store. Be right back.”  
“’Kay,” said Benji when he could talk again. He took his hand to his hair, softly stroking his short locks. 

–&– 

Despite Will’s good intentions, the IMF had decided to shit all over Benji’s wishes, and sent the team plus an unknown helper to Kuala Lumpur.  
Benji was allowed to have a two week rest, and then was summoned by the higher-ups to fill in for one the chief techs, because apparently the tech had screwed up in every single way possible. So until they were done with the selection and there was a brand new tech, Benji had the ‘honor’ of occupying that position.  
Back to sitting on his arse twelve hours a day, plus the other five hours at home that he spent playing Halo and Portal, because he couldn’t jump on the elliptic or meet up with his amateur football team.  
Add to that his bubbling jealousy when the team had been back for like three days, and all they’d done was talk about all the fun they’d had. Ok, maybe it wasn’t fun to get acid thrown at you by a group of religious fanatics, but Benji wouldn’t have missed it for the world.  
Will sensed some of his envy, so he didn’t talk about the missions. The problem was that he didn’t talk at all for endless periods of time, which made Benji think that the only thing they had in common was the bloody job, and that depressed him to no end.  
He couldn’t say he was surprised, because come on, what could he offer to a superhero like Will? He couldn’t even give him access to his Megaupload account anymore.  
Being the kind of person that eats his pain away, he started consuming an alarming quantity of sea salt and vinegar Kettle crisps. The Jammy Dodgers were also bought in bulk, and gulped down with chamberpots of tea loaded with milk and sugar.  
By the time he had recovered enough to leave the crutches behind, he was having a case of Muffin Top.  
He pinched his flab in front of the mirror and wondered what Will would say if he saw him jiggling around. Then he remembered that Will’s opinion didn’t matter at all, because he wouldn’t touch Benji with a ten foot pole, so fuck everything and where’s the phone number for Domino’s?

 

Benji got permission to join the team again for the next mission. When that would be, nobody knew, but he was happy to go back to his natural place.  
Amid the sheer joy there was a deep terror because the team was coming back from Paris, and they were going to see Benji again after a month of total lack of communication. They would be coming back home with their wounds still smarting, their muscles still sore from battling bad guys in the City of Love, and all Benji had to offer was fifteen extra pounds.  
“Oh, bugger,” he whined in front of the mirror. There was no way that shirt could hide his new paunch. He had tried to put his jeans over it, but it was uncomfortable and he looked stupid with his jeans so high, so he’d had to let the extra flab fall over his belt.  
He put a hoodie on top of the shirt. The layers seemed to help a bit more. He usually wore too many clothes, anyway.  
His new stubble—well, it was practically a full beard now—wasn’t quite hiding the beginnings of an extra chin either, but he couldn’t ponder about it anymore, because his doorbell was ringing and shit fuck bugger and dick.  
“Benji! How’s the knee?” said Jane, hugging him. He slipped away from her arms with unknown reptilian abilities before she could properly feel his new curves.  
“Fine thanks, want a drink?” he said. Ethan and Will were talking about something sports related. He prepared himself while pretending to fumble with some bottles of beer.  
“The problem with Federer though is that he—” Will fell silent, interrupting whatever he was going to say. Benji turned around, his stomach in a knot and already knowing what had shut Will up.  
Indeed, Will was staring at him, or more precisely at the ring of flesh that was left uncovered when he had reached for the beer and his layers had ridden up.  
“You were saying, Brandt?” said Ethan, bless him, saving Benji from further humiliation. Will seemed to snap back to reality. He was blushing quite a lot, and Benji was sorry for that. It was only natural that a god on Earth like Will felt horrified by Benji’s chub. He forced himself to smile and handed them the drinks.  
  
  
“When are you gonna get a haircut, Benj?” asked Jane, wolfing down a piece of pizza.  
“I don’t know, I rather like it,” he said, raking his fingers through his hair. “Although I can’t pass for a blonde now, I’ll have to wear my ‘in possession of a soul’ wristband again…”  
“Tell me you don’t actually have one.”  
“I could tell you, but I would be lying enormously because in fact I have a T-shirt and a baseball cap too.”  
“You should wear it for the next mission,” said Ethan, nibbling on a crust dipped in garlic sauce. Benji wasn’t the kind of guy who notices those things, and he was hating himself for obsessing so much over who was eating what.  
And Will was again deadly silent, which was seriously fraying his nerves. The fact that he was constantly catching him staring at his body wasn’t helping either, and he felt already like screaming at him and taking off his shirt and hoodie so he could take a fucking picture already!  
“Well, it’s a bit late and I need to sleep for twenty hours, so I’m off,” said Jane. Ethan was knackered as well, so apparently they would give Benji a little alone time at last.  
Too bad that Will was still on the couch, showing no signs of leaving. Benji braced himself for a session of counselling on eating disorders.  
“So,” he said, whilst picking up the empty pizza boxes, “it was good to see you guys.”  
“Yeah,” said Will, eyes unfocused. He seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and joined Benji, who was starting with the washing up. “I should do that.”  
“It’s ok, I can handle being on my feet for ten minutes,” he sounded harsher than he wanted, but he just couldn’t help it.  
“Right…” said Will. “So… Are you, um… Are you keeping the beard?”  
Benji felt like clubbing him with the Fairy bottle. Why didn’t he just ask for once, instead of beating around the bush? He took a deep breath. He was probably being paranoid. Commenting on his beard was not a euphemism for asking him about his body.  
“I don’t know, maybe. You don’t like it, I gather.”  
Will was silent again. Benji turned to look at him and was rewarded with a rare sight: Will was gaping and turning explosively pink.

“Are you ok?” he asked. Maybe Will was sick, they had just landed after all, he could be nursing some weird French illness. He reached for his forehead and found himself suddenly pinned against the kitchen counter with a face full of secret agent.  
Well, definitely something French was going on, judging from the amount of tongue Will was pushing into his mouth. Benji adjusted his grip and grabbed Will’s T-shirt and held onto him, not really understanding anything but still willing to enjoy the ride for as long as it lasted.  
Will broke the kiss with a gasp, putting some distance between them. Benji leaned on the counter, struggling to get enough air into his lungs. His lips felt tingly and despite the shock he felt the beginning of an erection.  
“What… What was that?” he asked, voice cracking.  
“Sorry. I am. So sorry. I really am,” Will said, covering his face with his hands.  
“I didn’t even see you move! The fuck—”  
“It won’t happen again, I swear, oh God, I just couldn’t—”  
“Wait, shut up, what d’you mean it won’t happen again, why?”  
“Why,” deadpanned Will.  
“I mean, once you’ve got over the fact that I look like Poppin' Fresh, why stop?”  
Benji stared at Will, who was actually laughing, the bastard. He did sound a bit hysterical, though.  
“Over it… You actually said I had to get over…” he made vague gestures around Benji’s body.  
“Ok, now, calm down, you are actually scaring me a little.”  
“As if I didn’t have enough trouble keeping my hands off you in the first place! Then I come back and you’ve gotten all voluptuous and—” he stopped laughing and approached Benji again, trapping him between the counter and the solid warmth of his body. “You have no idea, do you?”  
“I honestly don’t,” said Benji, an uncontrollable happiness bubbling out of him, because Will was positively devouring him with his eyes, chub and all.  
“You have broken a record, my friend,” whispered Will, his mouth hovering over Benji’s, caressing it with his breath. “When I thought you couldn’t make me want to jump you more, you had to go and get hotter.”  
“What. The fuck. Are you talking about?”  
Since apparently Will couldn’t find the words, he proceed to show him. His mouth closed over Benji’s again, kissing him sloppily, grunting in an almost feral way. Will’s right hand grabbed his arse, and the left hand took possession of one of Benji’s plush love-handles. Then he pressed their hips together, grinding hard and downright dirty, and Benji couldn’t keep track of any coherent thought after that.  
“Oh, fuck,” he moaned. He began to grind too, but soon he was wincing at a sudden flash of pain in his knee. Will stopped immediately and, to Benji’s astonishment, carried him Fireman style to the bedroom. He didn’t toss him straight onto the bed, though. First, he stood him back on his feet, then he took off his trousers, hoodie, shirt and undershirt, all in under a minute. Benji was left there, just wearing his batman briefs, while Will undressed.  
Will pushed him gently so he sat on the bed, and then kneeled to peel off Benji’s socks. He kissed Benji’s injured knee and nudged him until he was lying on his back, staring into Will’s eyes, suddenly so conscious of the wonderful, wonderful situation he was in.  
“Hey,” said Will, which was so unoriginal but Benji felt his throat tighten anyway. He had to kiss him or he was going to cry. All those months of self-loathing and resignation went out the window, because Will was there. And he wanted Benji to be there too.  
They indulged in slow caresses, getting to know each other, their coarse and silky skin. Will began kissing and nibbling Benji all over, his neck, his shoulders. He licked his nipples, not teasingly but like he was wiping chocolate sauce off them, his tongue wide and a bit raspy, like a cat’s.  
“Are you laughing?” he asked, smiling into Benji’s chest, nuzzling the sparse hairs growing there.  
“Sorry, I’m a bit nervous and you’re kinda tickling me. But in a sexy way.”

“Glad to hear I’m doing it sexily at least,” replied Will, reaching for Benji’s wrist and raising his arm, kissing from the recently healed finger to the soft curve of the armpit, biting softly and burying his face in it, breathing deep.  
Benji bit his lip, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. He should have found it a bit disturbing that Will got off on smelling his armpits, but he found himself wanting to do the same to him, to breath in such an intimate place.  
Will continued his exploration, licking his nipples again, his hands everywhere, grabbing his arse, caressing the back of his thighs, raking his nails over his sensitive sides. All the while making such sounds of pleasure that Benji thought he could come just hearing them.  
The sounds of delight increased when Will reached Benji’s belly. He nuzzled it, grabbing Benji by his love-handles and pulling him against his face. He was practically purring by now. His tongue found the little fold where tummy met hip and traced it relentlessly until Benji began to fidget so badly that he was about to throw the two of them off the bed.  
“Please,” he begged, and Will complied, mouthing at his covered erection, still kneading Benji’s plushness wherever he could find it. He pulled the Batman briefs down, dragging them slowly over Benji’s thighs. He stared right into Benji’s eyes before closing his mouth over the head of his cock.  
“Oh, fuck me…” whimpered Benji, thrusting slightly into the warm mouth, his eyes closing against his will. He felt horribly close to coming. “Wait, I’m gonna—”  
Will stopped, pressing a kiss to his belly and getting on his feet. He ransacked Benji’s bedside drawer until he found condoms and lube. He looked at the almost full bottle and tutted in disapproval.  
“How do you know I haven’t gone through a thousand bottles already?” asked Benji.  
“Have you?”  
“No, not really. I haven’t felt like having a rendevouz with myself recently…” he admitted, blushing a little. Well, a little more.  
Will frowned and kissed him violently, like he was trying to shake the unhappy thoughts out of his head. He probably was, the lovely fool.  
“Turn over,” Will whispered in his ear, making him shiver. He was rushing to oblige, when Will stopped. “Wait, your knee. I wasn’t thinking. Lay on your good side.”  
Benji did so, and soon he felt Will lubing him up, stroking carefully but without lingering too much, and Benji was actually grateful for that, because he was gonna burst into flames if Will didn’t fuck him right now.  
He felt the first thrust on his teeth. The sheer perfection of Will’s angle and the way it filled him made him go into wanton, dog–in–heat mode, and he just couldn’t stop moaning and grunting and whining because Jesus fuck, nobody had ever fucked him this good.  
Will’s tempo was starting to falter a bit, his thrusts quicker and more desperate. His right hand was buried in Benji’s hair, grabbing a fistful of ginger locks. His left hand was supporting Benji’s bad knee, trying to avoid any damage. Benji had stopped giving a fuck about his knee a long time ago, and was thrusting back with all his might.  
“Touch… touch yourself,” said Will. Benji took hold of his cock and began stroking himself with abandon. The feeling of Will’s cock pulsing in his arse as he came, and his last strong thrusts as he rode his orgasm tipped Benji over and soon he was coming all over his fist.

He vaguely felt Will re-arranging and cleaning them amidst his post-orgasmic bliss, leaving Benji lying on his back, and claiming his tummy as a pillow.  
“You really like it, do you?” he asked, sounding positively stoned.  
“Mm?”  
“You like the chub. You don’t think it’s a disgrace or sumfin’”.  
“Quite the opposite, actually.”  
“It can’t stay, you know,” he slurred, already falling asleep. “It would get in the middle of my ninja performances…”  
“Well, then I’ll try to make the most of it.”  
They were half asleep when Benji suddenly sat up, looking alarmed.  
“Wait, you’re not just interested in my flab, are you?”  
Will was looking at him like he was speaking parseltongue.  
“Are you really this stupid? I’ve been pining after you for the longest fucking time!”  
“What? But you didn’t even talk to me most of the time! I thought you had finally realised how different we are, and how lame I am…”  
“I didn’t talk because I always say the dumbest shit when I’m with you. And every time you open your mouth such unbelievably intelligent shit comes out of it that I feel like an idiot.”  
They were both speechless at their own idiocy for a second.  
“So… We like each other,” said Benji. Will snorted.  
“That’s the understatement of the year. Now shut up and let me give those curves the attention they deserve.”  
“Oh, God, it’s true, you say the lamest things. What an effect I have on you, you poor thing.”  
“Shut. Up. Not all of us can be hot and smart,” he closed his eyes, but opened them again, puzzled at Benji’s silence. He was staring at Will, so pink that it clashed with his hair. “Wow, you really are defenseless against flattery. We’ll have to work on that…”  
Benji just smirked a bit, trying to conceal his massive awkwardness by petting Will’s hair. Soon they fell asleep, Will breathing softly into his belly, and Benji curling a hand around Will’s neck, with a very stupid grin on his face.


End file.
